bunny350phoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheer
Sheer (Short for Sheer by Bunny 350) is a private world created by Bunny 350. Places Sheer (Original) In Classic Sheer, the world is used super-flat, making the basic build easier, however there are no biomes other than Plains, and also it is mentioned that it was created in super-flat world, so at late 2016, Sheer 2017 was created, and now, it is the current generation of Sheer. Firework Shop The firework shop was originally built by MagmaMusen,Original build: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dNheWB7n9I however it was modified to be space - saving. No modded rabbits This sign references the world is only built for Vanilla, but without any mods. Main house The main house contains some animals inside. There are 4 floors in this house, one of them which is inaccessible for other users, it was game rules for this world, it is located in this house third floor which is only be accessed by /tp command. The ground floor contains a tamed horse, furnace with storage and map. The first floor has a bed exposed outside of that room, but has the command block operated elevator which works poorly, It also has mine-cart which delivers an animal (especially players) to send as quick as possible, it was a lazy invention. The second floor is the special room, it has special furnace room which the coal chest cannot be unlocked without a coal called "Coal Key" due to the abuse. There is another lazy invention called "item teleporter", known for item sender, which sends items instantly to this device. And the final part of this floor is the admin room, which controls the Sheer's conditions. Cheat Use Item This chest contains 9 diamond swords that has NBT Tag modified to kill mobs instantly (especially cheaters/hackers attacking Sheer). Village design The village was modified into a tunnel which gives villager an instant link, but the outdoor space for villager was limited. Sheer PS Vita Edition This version is a forgotten Sheer that is exclusive to Minecraft: PS Vita Edition which was first created on 2015. Main House The main house is a basic house, it contains only the horse, artificial and automatic animal farm and links. As of 2016, It now has universal room, which has sheep, chicken and owned wolves in the house. It includes animal meat farm (only for animals which has a-block high), lava trash bin, bedroom, switches and status indicator. Artificial Animal farm This farm is for sheep and cows, where they produce wool and milk for their own needs. Automatic Animal farm This farm is for chickens only, it is mainly used for storing chicken's eggs. It does this by itself by using hoppers for egg item transporting to the cart entrance, then the redstone feeds the required signal for the minecart with chest. When the transfer to the cart completes, the comparator will stop providing the redstone, enabling the opposite switch, redstone switch, to activate the opposite rail to return home. It does not apply to other animal farms, to prevent item loss. Universal room This room, also known as third house or universal house is the building that has many animals living in a larger space. Status indicator These indicator is used for detecting the status of the animal meat farm. The indicators are: * Ready * Item is coming: Item is receiving to the player. * Killed, but item is coming: Multiple animals were detected while the item is receiving to the player. * ERROR! Baby animal is detected: Animals or baby animals that has height blocks less than 1 or 1.5. Second House The second house is a tall house based on the basic sky house before Sheer was introduced. It includes: * First-time guest prevention; to prevent players who wants to attempt to steal items. * Potion makers, includes brewing tables and ingredients and potion storage * Organized chest storage * Music Disc player, includes music discs and jukebox. * Ender chest, which is used for storing things that do not need inconvenience, their items will be shared even far away. * Coffee room, due to the creativity needs. * Has Outdoor space. Sheer 2017 Main house The main house was located at the top of the village, it has only a floor which makes the player's house inside a village. It was completely organized comparing to Sheer 2015. It has bedroom, crafting room, storage room, rabbit pet room and link to Development Centre. Development Centre This is a small shopping mall with some big department store available in Sheer 2017, it was originally called "Development House" but since it is not a house, it was now called Development Centre Second house A second house is more experiential than the main house, it has multiple links to any room, however it was selected the most relevant things (such as. Farms). Features Original Sheer Sheer has coal summoning machine and food generators, which adds another cheat to Sheer. Sheer PS Vita Edition Sheer PS Edition has the most features that Sheer 2015 and Sheer 2017 doesn't, or vice-versa. Sheer 2017 Sheer 2017 has most features appeared as a reference such as. Redstone based Interchangeable Mine-cart road, stores. Gallery 2018-06-26_17.03.54.png|Sheer 2017 View more photos of Sheer History Trivia *The original Sheer was a confidential Minecraft world, which means it should not be published publicly. *The original Sheer was created before RabbitBot, making the hardest fact ever about William Pang after claimed "Bunny 350" . *Just before a year anniversary of original Sheer, Sheer PS Vita Edition was created. * Just after a year, but before a month left for original Sheer's second anniversary, Sheer 2017 was created. * Sheer 2017 and Sheer PS Vita Edition has long road trips while original Sheer has no one, since it has no links to other sources. * Sheer 2017 has longer continuation than Sheer 2015 in the short time of thinking. * Sheer 2017 does not feature game rule settings, due to lack of use. * Sheer 2017 has anti-cheat based on command blocks, known as 3A's but original Sheer doesn't. References Category:Maps